The 103rd Annual Hunger Games
by taliajane
Summary: Welcome to the 103rd Annual Hunger Games! A new batch of 24 tributes are up for death. Who has it in them to kill? Who will surprise you? Who will win? Come and meet the players in the 103rd games. This is a submit your own stylist and interview outfit!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I thought it would be fun to do a submit your own stylist/prep team and interview outfit. I'd feel bad killing your characters, plus I know that a lot of SYOT have been done so I thought this would be a fun way to get involved in a different way. I'd prefer if you did the outfit for both tributes in the district you pick, but if you really can't thats fine. Below is the name and age of all of the tributes so you can do age appropriate. Please do a prep team too, 2 or 3 people in the prep team. And be detailed with the outfit description. You can do more then one district if you want, but please let me know which one is your favorite so if a lot of people submit designs I can pick one of yours and open up the other for someone else to do.

Head Designer:

Age (actual or assumed by tribute):

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Body type (height, weight ect):

Other body modifications:

Personality:

Have they designed for the games before?

Previous style reputation:

Are they happy with their district/tributes:

Interview outfit male:

Interview outfit female:

Outfit Props (optional):

Chariot tweakings (optional):

Outfit malfunctions (optional):

How are the outfits perceived (amazing, meh, awful ect):

Prep Team Member 1:

Age:

Body Modifications:

Personality:

Prep Team Member 2:

Age:

Body Modifications:

Personality:

Prep Team Member 3: (Optional)

Age:

Body Modifications:

Personality:

District 1: Luxury Items Career District

Vera-D1 F 17 (5'4 short for a career)

Brill-D1 M 17 (tall, blond, muscular)

District 2: Stones and Carving (Officially) trains, weapons, peacekeepers (not known to Panem) Career District

Cassius-D2 M 18 (huge, 6.5 feet muscular)

Eula-D2 F 16 ( 5'8 blond hair down to her but)

District 3: Electronics 

Flick-D3 F 14 (tiny little thing, under 5 feet)

Nektor-D3 M 17 (perfectly average in every way)

District 4: Fishing Career District

Seanna-D4 F 15 (Has a Hawaiian look, wavy brown hair, brownish skin)

Hultan-D4 M 18 (big, muscled, career)

District 5: Unknown probably DNA Manipulation (Mutts)

Fawn-D5 F 13 (big green puppy dog eyes, brown hair)

Lark-D5 M 15 (short brown curly hair, blue eyes)

District 6: Unknown probably Medicine

Neri-D6 F 14 (blond and very freckled)

Ty-D6 M (shaggy brown hair that covers his eyes and a mole on chin)

District 7: Lumber

Rawldie-D7 M 15 (dark skin/hair/eyes)

Jael-D7 F 15 (short 5'1. black hair, asian features)

District 8: Textiles 

Callon-D8 M 12 (tiny, barely pubescent, curly brown hair and brown eyes)

Fresha-D8 F 16 (red head average height)

District 9: Unknown probably food processing 

Micro-D9 M 14 (shorter, dark hair, violet eyes)

Berris-D9 F 12 (tiny, wild and crazy curly brown hair)

District 10: Livestock

Maddie-D10 F 16 (dark hair with natural lighter highlights, tan skin)

Apo-D10 M 17 (tall lanky bean pole)

District 11: Agriculture 

Ash –D11 M 13 (tiny mousey looking kid, blond)

Bryony-D11 F 17 (brown skin 5'5)

District 12: Coal

Pine-D12 M 14 (typical 14 yr sized. seam look)

Faybelle-D12 F 16 (wavy red hair blue eyes )


	2. D1 reaping Keep it in the Family

I woke up to my brother shaking me awake.

"Wha? Get off me"

"WAKE UP! My dearest little sister. Now. Come on It's reaping day!. Today you will volunteer and continue the family glory…well my glory at least."

McQueen had won the 98th hunger games. Five years later and now it's the 103rd hunger games and it is my turn. Oh joy. Not that I didn't want to go into the games of course. It was a family honor, especially now that McQueen had gone off and won. He wasn't going to be a mentor this year though, partly because he had done the past four years and partly because the new gamemaker frowned on families mentoring each other. Something about an unfair advantage. Which was complete bull anyway. I mean hello! Look at the careers! But whatever. The other districts could train too and they don't.

"Come on small thing! Pick out your outfit. You want to look fabulous today on the stage, really get those sponsors fighting over you. I mean you already have me so it shouldn't be that hard, but still. They might underestimate you so you'll want to smile pretty"

McQueen was right. At only 5'4' I am tiny, especially for a career. But I can through a spear like nobodies business. And from far away too, you'll be dead before you see me. And don't think I'll hesitate, because I won't. I don't care if you are some whimpering 12 year old, you cross me and you'll be dead.

I walked off to the reaping and met with my friends. Everyone knew I was volunteering this year. It was going to me between me and Glizzy but during training she accidently got a spear through her throwing hand. Oops.

Anyway she can go next year. It is my turn this year and I have been preparing for this day for years. I couldn't put it off a year. It was something that had to be done.

We stood in the 17 section and listened to the mayor ramble on and on. Two years ago we got a mayor with a monotone voice. I was trying to smile through the whole thing in case the cameras caught me but it was tough. Finally it was time for the reaping! For some reason the escort decided to go with guys first. Brill volunteered. Brill is a pretty cool guy. He's in my year at school. He's tall and muscular and blond like practically everyone in 1. Plus he is wicked with a knife. He'll be a good partner. I've seen him with his little brother; kind of like me and McQueen.

"Fashilla Rob-"

"I VOLUNTEER" I cried leaping forward through the crowd. Oh man I almost missed it. I know that Glizzy would have gone for it if I hesitated any longer injured hand or not. I swished to the stage with my dress looking amazing, if I do say so myself. The annoncer smiled. "Hello dear, My what lovely brown eyes you have, just like one of our favorite mentors-"

"That's my brother" I said with a giggle "And I can't wait to make this a two victory family!-Oh I'm Vera by the way, and don't you forget it."

She laughed "Alright Vera, Brill congratulations on you entry in the games! May you be strong in your victories!"

Brill and I smiled as we walked off the stage and went to say goodbye to our families. No not goodbye, see you later, because let's be honest. I am coming home.

McQueen will be so proud of me once I do.


End file.
